happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Zombies
Happy Tree Zombies is an upcoming spin-off of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. The series surrounds a Walking Dead/''Left 4 Dead 2'' type zombie apocalypse, with special infected (Intelligent, sentient zombies with special powers,) and survivors. The series is about these characters fighting, cooperateing, and doing whatever it takes to survive. The survivors want to find a cure for the zombies, and most of the zombies (what else?) want to eat the survivors. The characters have the same style, but they can speak clear English. The survivors and zombies will be redesigned in both art and personality order to fit the theme better. Special infected are the same as from Left 4 Dead 2. Suriviors are non-infected/cooperative specials, Zombies all hostile infected characters. (Comment in the section below is you want your character to be in this. Ask politely...) Survivors 1. First *Pre-war: First *Personality: Before the apocalypse, First was a little insane, but not dangerous. The unfettered killing and brutality pushed First over the brink. He is now emotionally unstable, going from one extreme emotion to the opposite. He lost many groups, and will do anything to protect the group he is with, sometimes to the point of suicidal actions. He is still an important resource, due to his ability to improvise and craft quality weapons. His relationship status with Lyra is unknown. *Affiliation: TBA *Skills: Weapons expert, melee and explosive preference, firearms proficiency, weapons crafter. *Enjoys: Fighting, looting, Blowing things up. *Dislikes: Quiet, Spitters, people who ask too many questions. Weapon preferences: *Primary: M1 Garand rifle, .30-06 Springfield *Pistol: Homemade zipgun, .22 *Blunt: Baseball bat *Blade: Machete 2. Zacy *Pre-war: Zacy *Personality: Zacy was a natural born leader. He often was the guy who was considered "The responsible one" in his group of friends. Now, he leads his group of survivors, helping keep them alive while taking the occasional risk. The war has changed him, however. He is no longer as trusting, eyeing anyone they meet with suspicion. He also has a hard time eating, and spends a lot of time alone. His sharpshooting skills are unmatched, and he knows his firearm like it's a part of his body. He often refuses to use anything other than his personal firearm, only switching if out of ammo or life or death situations. *Affiliation: TBA *Skills: Firearms specialist, strategist, scientist, leader. *Enjoys: Strategy, thinking, being a leader. *Dislikes: New people, running out of resources, having to select a new gun. Weapon preferences: *Primary: XM8 assault rifle, 5.56×45mm NATO *Pistol: Desert Eagle, .50 AE *Blunt: Sledgehammer *Blade: KA-BAR combat knife 3. Betty *Pre-war: Betty *Personality: Not much is known about Betty. She keeps her past to herself, and most are too impressed with her skill with her assault rifle to care. What is known about her is: She was in the military, she is good with her gun, and she can be a jerk. Her demeanor is often taunting towards other survivors, particularly towards those she considers inferior, which is just about everyone. She does have respect for those she considers deserving. She has extreme skill at firearms, making her often the sniper of groups. *Affiliation: TBA *Skills: Firearms specialist, sniper, close combat proficency, Demolitions expert. *Enjoys: Killing, combat, missions. *Dislikes: Being told what to do, Hunters, running out of ammo. Weapons preference: *Primary: M16A3, 5.56×45mm NATO *Pistol: M1911 pistol, .45 ACP *Blunt: Pole *Blade: Battle axe 4. Lyra *Pre-War: Lyra *Personality: Lyra was always a nice kid. She had a questionable taste in boyfriends (First) and could have violent outbursts, but was rather well behaved. The apocalypse didn't change her nice-ness much, but it did make her more likely to take a risk. Her choice of weaponry is light, but dangerous, and her role is often scout or support for a party. She strives to keep her distance from battle, often running rather than getting involved in melee. She often brings survivors back to the group, much to Zacy's chagrin. Her relationship status with First is unknown. *Afilliation: TBA *Skills: Light firearms specialist, scout, compassionate, mid-range specialist. *Enjoys: Being around people, kids, Helping people *Dislikes: Close combat, Smokers, the smell of zombies. Weapon preference: *Primary: AR-7 survival rifle, .22 *Pistol: Mark III pistol, .22 *Blunt: Brass knuckles *Blade: Switchblade 5. Clark *Pre-war: Clark *Personality: Clark thougt his time in the navy had shown him every horror there was. But the zombie apocalypse showed him otherwise. Coming out of retirement, he is his groups nautical expert. His role in a mission is usually transport and assault. He prefers the shotgun over the rifle, and has made his preference clear, to the point of refusing to use other weapons. He doesn't flip out anymore, having a way to vent. *Afilliation: TBA *Skills: Heavy weapons specialist, guard, Nautical expert, Survival expert. *Enjoys: Killing zombies, boating, fishing. *Dislikes: Air travel, Boomers, Rifles. Weapon preference: *Primary: Mossberg 500, 12 gauge *Pistol: Colt Python, .357 Magnum *Blunt: Night Stick *Blade: Steak Knife 6. Marksman *Pre-war: Marksman * Personality: Marksman was a professional, an assassin. He enjoyed his work, challenging, out of doors. His parents didn't care for it. Than his hits started getting.... Strange. He didn't care, the money spent the same, but.... Headshots only? Sniper only? Everything explaned itself in the end though. Hits on zombies... And money was no good anymore. He was outdated, but his skills weren't. He found the apocalypse changed the rules, though. His skillset of poison use, information gathering, and watching patterns was made pointless. *Afilliation: TBA *Skills: Sniper, Midrange combat, Close range combat, Tracking. *Enjoys: Sniping, Clean kills, gunfights. *Dislikes: Getting his hands dirty, First, More than one target. Weapon preference: *Primary: Steyr AUG, 5.56 x 45mm NATO *Pistol: Glock 18, 9x19mm Parabellum *Blunt: Hammer *Blade: Hatchet 7. Josh *Pre-war: Josh *Personality: Josh was an artist, not a fighter. He had an interest in archery, but never figured he'd use his skills. Now he is a scientist trying to find a cure for the zombies, with little success. He still finds time to paint, but often runs out of materials. He tends to take risks to get materials, but is smart enough not to do anything obviously stupid. *Afilliation: TBA *Skills: Scientist, Archer, Light weapons proficency, Artist. *Enjoys: Painting, Research, Space, Archery *Dislikes: His art getting damaged, loud noises, sudden intrusions, his glasses breaking Weapon preference: *Primary: Recurve bow, arrows *Pistol: MK II Pistol, .22 *Blunt: Nail bat *Blade:Shiv 8. Endie *Pre-war: Endie * Personality: Endie was a tough person, a biker. Her skills were mostly causing pain, enough to get what you want out of a person. Now, against an enemy that physically can not feel pain, she will have to use her other skills: Killing. The tactics are still the same though: Roll in, raise hell, get out. She doesn't really like anyone, but she repects First's berzerker tactics. *Afilliation: TBA *Skills: Assault specialist, explosive training, Interrogation, pistol training. *Enjoys: Fighting, riding her motorcycle, drinking, burning things *Dislikes: Quiet, Jockeys, people who ask too many questions. Weapon preference: *Primary:AK-47, 7.62 x 39mm *Pistol: Walther P38, 9mm *Blunt: Nightstick *Blade: Pitchfork 9. Denji *Pre-war: Denji *Personality: (WIP) Denji is a nice person, but she has BPD. She works as the team's medic and is generally very kind, attending to injured strangers the team encounters. She regards the apocalypse as depressing buisness, and is often sad. She doesn't know how people like First can ENJOY this, with all the killing and violence. She is in a relationship with Zac. *Skills: Medic, light firearms training, compassionate, medical item crafter *Enjoys: Helping, Healing people, Being with Zacy, Working on a cure *Dislikes: Zombies with ranged attacks, Incomplete first-aid kits, poor healing jobs, people getting injured Weapon preference: *Primary:Uzi submachine gun, 9mm *Pistol: Walther P99, 9mm *Blade: Katana *Blunt: Crowbar 10. Sluggy *Pre-war: Sluggy *Personality: Sluggy used to a carefree leech who never worried about anything in the world. But then the zombies came, and Sluggy had to choose between life or death, and he chose life. He grabbed a pencil, wrapped himself in rope, and went killing those zombies. Many zombies ignore him, giving him the perfect chance to strike. The only zombie who tries killing him is Loony the Smoker, who was Sluggy's enemy way before the apocalypse. *Skills: Small size, light weapon proficency, ignored by zombies, able to crawl up vertical slopes. *Enjoys: Dodging zombies, drinking blood, fights, pills *Dislikes: Smokers, being stepped on, rubble piles, any rough terrain *Weapon preferences: Primary:FP-45 Liberator, .22 Pistol: None Blunt: Eraser end of pencil Blade: Pointy end of pencil Zombies 1. Quirky and Perky *Pre-Infection: Quirky and Perky *Type: Spitters *Personality: The transformation was so horrific, they lost most of their intelligence. They are still very loyal to each other, and are still smart enough to run if a battle goes badly. They often share meat from kills, and protect each other. They attack from a distance, preferring to let Tanks and Hunters do the dirty work. *Affiliation: Hoard *Enjoys: Each other, Fighting, Spitting on survivors *Dislikes: First, Being tricked with bile, walking through their own acid 2. Vanilla *Pre-Infection: Vanilla *Type: Augumented/altered Hunter *Personality: Vanilla was a typical hunter, but then the survivors captured her. They restrained her and brought her back to their scientists, who tested treatments on her. She has regained humanity and is similar to her pre-infection self, able to speak some English and not normally attacking on sight. She is still an infected though, and can infect and requires raw meat. Her disposition is generally friendly, though if she gets hungry, she attacks on sight. *Affiliation: TBA (Non-combatant) *Enjoys: Answering questions, Regaining humanity, the possiblity of being cured *Dislikes: Thinking about before her capture, Being hungry,being refered to as "Subject" 3. Loony *Pre-Infection: Loony *Type: Smoker *Personality: Loony was an insect eater. He always wanted to be an anteater, they must have had it so easy. Well, he got his wish. Now a smoker, he spends his time grabbing survivors (And the occasional bug-old habits die hard) with his twin tongues. He laughs while he works, when he isn't hacking and wheezing. He often fights from ground level, breaking the common smoker protocol. He has developed a tobacco addiction. *Affiliation: Hoard *Enjoys: Grabbing insects, smoking, laughing maniacally *Dislikes: Hooking things off the top of buildings, Getting too close, losing a tongue. 4.Kooky * Pre-infection: Kooky * Type: Screamer * Personality: Crazy now, crazy then. He's hungry and calling for his friends. His screams bring in groups, and he gets whats left. * Affiliation: Hoard * Skills: Attracts hoards, runs away, passive unless startled. * Enjoys: Screaming, hunting, lurking, mumbling gibberish * Dislikes: Direct fights, people, not having use of his arms Virus The zombie infection is a virus spread through direct fluidic transfer, such as a bite or brushing a wound against a zombie wound. The virus is known as Solanium, and it's symtoms are as follows: #Confusion #weakness #Vomiting, welts on skin #(at this time,mental effects suggesting the infected type occur) #*Hunter: Urge to hide face #*Boomer: Extreme hunger #*Smoker: Tongue hangs out of mouth #*Tank: Irritable #*Charger: Uses only one arm #*Witch: Extreme depression #*Jockey: Uncontrolable giggleing #*Screamer: Urge to bind up arms #*Spitter: None #*Common: None #Coughing up blood #Bleeding from ears #Passing in and out of conciousness #Death #Reanimation All reanimated (turned) take fifteen minutes to an hour to mutate to specials. Category:Spinoffs